Slide
by abiirosee
Summary: He didn't know what to make of it. Had he really killed his own life before it started? OC Oneshot. Based on the Goo Goo Dolls' song


_**A/N;; **__Another OC story? Oh damn._

_Anyway, the OC couple used here is Chardonnay and Xavier, my two OCs._

_Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Chardonnay, Xavier © Me  
Slide © Goo Goo Dolls_

***

"_Don't you love the life you killed?  
The priest is on the phone.  
Your father hit the wall.  
Your mommy sold you._"

_-- __Slide__ by the Goo Goo Dolls_

"Marianne Minty?" Gently, he pushed the door open just a bit to hear. It had been a while since he had seen the woman colored slate, Alice Crayfor of Crayfor's Kids Orphanage, his former home.

But she wasn't here to see him.

"It's just…" The mint green woman held a handkerchief to her face and sobbed. "He's been asking so many questions about his parents, I don't know what to say! I called you here… Hoping…"

"No one knows anything about his parents. No one knows anything about the life before him." Marianne looked up at the woman of slate color, and sobbed louder. "I'm sorry, Marianne, but we just… Don't have any prerecords about Xavier's parents… Except…"

"Except what?" Silence.

"Never mind."

"You're lying about everything!" Marianne jumped up, but sat back down.

"Is he asleep?"

"Who?"

"Xavier." Holding his breath, his periwinkle eyes glittered with excitement, hoping they would continue.

"Yes. He's a heavy sleeper too."

"Xavier's previous last name was Xavier Eriksson. But I changed it to Hughes for personal reasons." Mrs. Crayfor's eyes darkened with bad memories. "His parents were Swedish immigrants. Left their family, their homes, everything, to come here."

"Why?"

"No one knows. It was most likely because Xavier's mother, Leila, was fifteen when she met Ole, who was nineteen."

"Oh!" Marianne placed the handkerchief in her mouth.

"Now, when I met them, I was in my thirties, and Leila was pregnant at sixteen. I was hired as her midwife. I stayed with her through all the trimesters, and even two months after Xavier was born…"

"So… Why did he become an orphan?"

"Ole was violent. While I was there, little things set him off. If Xavier cried, he'd grow angry. If Leila wanted to practice her singing, he'd… Grab her arms tightly and bruised them… He almost broke them once…

"When Xavier was three months old, Ole requested I leave. I was worried for Leila and Xavier, but I had to leave… I had a business to run, and a family of my own."

Xavier's eyes widened, reaching up to touch his shark tooth necklace. The single, glassy shark tooth seemed to be sharper.

"I met with Leila the day after I left, and she asked me to... To take Xavier. She paid me MONEY to take Xavier. Of course, I told her she'd be fine, thinking she was upset that she didn't have any more help with him, but I was wrong…

"Leila begged me to take him, and sent me money every day so I would take him. When I decided to talk to her in person and return her money, I arrived at their tiny shack and found… They were gone, Leila and Ole, and the house a mess. I found Xavier sleeping in his crib, his mother's necklace around the stuffed dog I got him…"

"What happened to them?"

"Leila was later found dead two years later. As for Ole, we don't know where he is." Xavier fell back, practically sobbing. "All we know is that it was him who… Killed Leila."

Running upstairs to his room, he looked around, his vision blurred. All this time, the story of his parents being too poor to afford him was a lie! All this time…

He looked over to the window, looking out it, then walking over to it, opening it, and leaving. He fell on the way down the tree, but that didn't matter.

Pushing past numerous bushes to get to the large sized house, he saw a light on in the upstairs room, and he began to climb the tree by it to see in. He finally got to the closest branch, and peered in.

_I wanna wake up where you are.  
I won't say anything at all.  
So why don't you slide?_

He smiled, leaning in to hear her soft voice singing along. No matter what anyone else said, he always thought she had a beautiful voice, even if she was a bit off-key…

"Xavier!" Giving her an absent minded smile, he pushed his indigo mess of a hair out of his eyes, and his eyes began to water. "What wrong? Get in here!" She reached out grabbing him, and pulling him in. She gently nudged two of her five dogs off the bed, and sat on her queen sized bed, her long, purple hair down and curly from being in a braid all day, and bright lavender eyes stared at him in questions. He sat down next to her, before lying back, and she laid down on her side, facing him.

"They lied, Don."

"Who lied, Xav?" she began to make circles with her fingers on his chest, causing him to realize he didn't put on a shirt before he left.

"Everyone. Everyone knew about my parents."

"What?"

"My mom was killed, Don. My dad killed her. My dad… He's still out there too."

Chardonnay leaned over, and repeatedly kissed his forehead, pushing his indigo locks back. "It's fine, Xavier, it's fine…"

"Chardonnay, they ran away from their families… In Sweden! They were IMMIGRANTS!" he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. Chardonnay smiled and whispered to him.

"It'll be alright, its fine." Xavier chocked back a sob. "Shh, calm down. Why are you do upset?"

"They lied. They said I was left at the orphanage as a baby, but I wasn't. My mother practically SOLD me away; my father didn't want anything to do with me… They lied about everything."

Donnay's mouth formed an "O" shape.

"I killed my own life before it even started. My mom was sixteen, my dad was twenty…"

"That's young."

"No duh." They soon let out small chuckles, the purple girl's light hearted and sweet giggles, and the indigo boy's hollow and fake.

"Xav," Don began. "You know, after high school, what do you want to do?"

"You know already." Even though they had this conversation so many times, he still told her. "I want to be a big star, on the stage, singing songs about my life, to tell a story. I wanna be a musician."

"And then after that?" The question was fairly new to his ears.

"I promise," he began. "That in little pieces, I'll give you the life you deserve."

"Xav." She sat up, looking at him. She was kneeling by him now.

"Whatever you want," he sat up again. "I will give it to you. Your dreams will come true." Chardonnay put her arms around him, and brought him into a tight embrace.

"Runaway with me."

"What?" He choked again, thinking about what Mrs. Crayfor said.

"I said runaway with me."

"B-b-b-but…"

"It'll work for us, I promise."

"Promise?" She looked up, softly kissing him.

"Promise."

***

_Fail ending is fail._

_**--DAM**_


End file.
